


Highschool experimentation

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: AU before, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maths project and some fessing leads to some unexpected feelings. AU before shit got fucked up - Highschool style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highschool experimentation

"Oh my god. I fuckin' give up. Mrs Bulger can go fuck herself if she thinks I'm doing this maths presentation in front of everyone! Stupid piece of shit." Evan scowled, throwing his notebook down onto the floor, his pen following suit. Vinny looked up, completely unimpressed. "You're with me, it'll be fine." Evan rolled his eyes, huffing and getting up from Vinny's bed to stretch. Evan had tendencies to get mad, especially in maths. "Fuckin' teacher has it our for me, I swear." Vinny chuckled, smiling at his friend's little tantrum. "Sure. That's why she paired you with me. Now c'mon, we need to crack down if we want to beat Jeff and Jessa." Evan let out a 'tsk', grabbing the apple from his bag and taking a bite, "Oh c'mon Vin, they won't be working on the project at all. It's just the only way Jeff's parent's will let him have Jessa in his room." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk, Vinny struggled to hold back his laugher. "Evan, come on!" Evan leaned against the dresser and took another casual bite, "Jeff loves the school girl uniform."  
"Evan!"  
"And 'specially the way they've been loving it up recently."  
"Evan, please!"  
"Poor Alex won't have his innocence much longer."  
"Evan I swear to god!"  
Evan put two fingers in a circular shape, and was just about to... Intercept it with his other hand when-  
"Dear christ, Evan! Come on, Jeff's too much of a gentleman to... Do that." Vinny's face was bright pink and he shook his head and sighed. "We're too young for that anyway." Evan snorted,  
"It's legal." He pointed out, taking another bite. Vinny shrugged.  
"I dunno. It just... I guess it never really appealed to me... What about you?" Vinny knew he was going to regret asking. Evan had had a multitude of girlfriends, although he was never really serious about any of them. The shorter man shrugged.  
"Dunno. Never really occurred to me, to be frank." Vinny had to admit, he was slightly shocked. He was sure Evan had done something like that, after all, he was quite well respected among the opposite gender. "Well then, Frank. Maybe you should sit down and do your part of the project?" The other man suggested with a raised brow.  
"Fuck that." Although Evan did sit down. "Hey, Vin?" Vinny locked eyes with Evan.  
"Yeah, man?" Evan shifted uncomfortably, awkwardly almost. Vinny knew something was up.  
"Have you ever uh... Thought about... Other guys?" His gaze averted to the floor, and his face heated up in embarrassment. Vinny was taken aback, and he struggled to find his words.  
"Sorta... I'm not gonna say I haven't. Something up, Ev?" It was his turn to blush. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evan bite his lip.  
"Anyone in particular?" Vinny readjusted his sitting position, debating whether to mention it, or just drop it.  
"Yeah..." There was a long pause before he sucked in his breath and spoke up, "I... Kinda... Caught myself staring at you in the locker room sometimes. Not anything major, just when you didn't have shirt on..." 

Evan had caught Vinny doing this actually, but shrugged it off as Vinny feeling insecure about his own body. Evan had always been on the weird side of scrappy, but muscular. He let out a soft 'hmph' before speaking,  
"You ever thought about... Kissing a guy?" This question made both men feel anxious, and they refused to make eye contact with each other.  
"Kinda..." Evan got up off the bed slightly, and sat down next to Vinny. Slowly, he grabbed Vinny's chin and pushed their lips together. The taller man gasped, grabbing Evan's bicep out of reflex as their lips melded together. The shorter man pulled away a second later, a blush spread across his face.  
"H-how was that?" Evan mumbled out, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Vinny was shocked.  
"I-I'm not sure..." He admitted. Evan turned back to him and crawled into his lap,  
"Maybe we should try again then?"


End file.
